This application relates to refrigeration systems and more particularly relates to energy saving refrigeration systems.
Household refrigerators typically operate on a simple vapor compression cycle. Such a cycle typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator connected in series and charged with a refrigerant. The evaporator is a specific type of heat exchanger that transfers heat from air passing over the evaporator to refrigerant flowing through the evaporator, thereby causing the refrigerant to vaporize. The cooled air is then used to refrigerate one or more freezer or fresh food compartments.
The temperatures in the compartments gradually rise due to heat transfer through the walls and doors of the refrigerator as well as from door openings and the loading of food items therein. Temperature gradients and moisture condensation typically occur in fresh food compartments of household refrigerators. Moisture accumulates on surfaces colder than average that are situated in areas of stagnant airflow. Temperature gradients occur due to the on-off cycling of the hermetic cooling system. The application of electric surface heaters and secondary air recirculation fans to combat these problems adds cost to the system and are no longer acceptable due to energy conservation standards.
Therefore, it is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an independent fresh food and freezer temperature control and for moisture and temperature gradient reduction within refrigeration systems.